Change
by Rubidia
Summary: Or, when Lilly, James, and Sirius, along with everyone else Remus Lupin knows all act like completely different people. One-shot, Marauder era.


**A/N: I've decided to try my hand at a Harry Potter fic, so, everyone enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Remus sat before the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, contemplating the past week's events. How could all of this have happened? After all, Lilly hates James, right?

One of his best friends, James Potter, had been pursuing Lilly Evans since third year, and she had been determinedly loathing his guts. This was just the way of the world! James was supposed to be doomed to chase her for all of eternity!

So how could it be that she had suddenly agreed to go on a date with him? True, he had stopped acting like an arrogant prat this year, but still. If she had really detested him, she would have stayed true to her disapproval. That's the way girls are.

Girls are stubborn, and boys are immature goofs. Why would they break this cycle? Maybe someone cursed the castle with a Lilly and James Act Like Different People spell. If there was such a thing. He had never heard of it, which was saying something. But then again, he wouldn't put it past Sirius to create some monstrosity of the sort.

Sirius. Where was he today? Probably off stalking little fourth year Hufflepuff girls again. He needed to talk to him! Remus glanced around. He was along except for a little knot of first years, who were doing their best to make the overstuffed arm chairs placed in front of the flames talk. He grinned to himself. Little marauders in the making.

He shook his head. His mind was wandering. This was important! He had to go find Sirius, and make sure he was up to no less good than usual. He stood, and strode quickly over to the portrait hole.

He began to trot along in his haste to find the pesky little blighter. He skipped down the stairs two at a time, on his way to the Grand Hall, where he was sure to find him.

He ran past the Library, glancing in, then stopped abruptly. There, seated at a table, pouring over a heavy volume, was the exact Gryffindor he was looking for. He gaped at the tall form whose face was hidden in binding of 27 Wonders of the Wizarding World.

What was this?!! Okay, so maybe the spell was more like Lilly, James, Sirius, Along With Anyone Else Remus Lupin Knows All Act Like Completely Different People. Well, wouldn't hurt to ask Sirius what the hell he was doing. Darn his avid curiosity! He was on a mission! But he just had to know now. He approached the intent form of his friend.

"Sirius?" he asked tentatively. He got no response. "Sirius?!" he said, a bit louder. Still nothing. "SIRIUS!" he shouted, earning a rare menacing look from the vulture like form of the librarian. "Sorry," he whispered, then returned to the dilemma at hand. He shook Sirius's shoulders. The tall seventh year roused himself.

"W-hat?" he said blearily, "Where's the jelly?" he mumbled.

"Sirius!" Remus sighed with relief, "I thought actually reading a book had killed you!" Sirius chuckled at this, "Which brings us back to the question: Why the hell were you reading a book? And one with no pictures, no less!" Wait, was that a blush he saw on his usually cool friend's cheek?

"It's Amelia Huttleton's favorite book," he muttered quietly. Remus' stomach dropped. Sirius, pursuing a girl? Usually girls were the ones pursuing _him_. What was going on in the world?!! Sirius was reading, for heaven's sake! Reading for a _girl_! He needed to clear his head. He staggered out of the library, heading towards the Great Hall.

He sat himself down an the Gryffindor table and gulped down a glass of cool, refreshing water. Slightly calmed down, he glanced around, and the panic rose in him all over again. There, a couple of seats down, were Lilly and James. _Cuddling_. Since when were those two allowed to cuddle?! They may have been going on a date, but still! Cuddling between them was, like, illegal, or something!

James noticed Remus sitting there gaping at them, and blushed. What was with all the blushing? That was even more illegal than cuddling! The messy haired Gryffindor scooted away from Lilly a bit. Good, that was more like it. She have him an indignant look, and he gesture towards his fellow marauder. She blushed a bit, too. Well, blushing was acceptable with Lilly.

Remus quickly looked away from the pair, sensing the discomfort. He decided to return to the common room. Maybe something would make sense there. He trudged away, though he could sense James and Lilly returning to their cuddling as he left. Someone had to end the madness!

To his surprise, when he arrived there, he found Sirius lounging on the sofa. He looked up moodily at Remus, then returned to sulking, leaving Remus very confused and perplexed.

"Hope you're happy," the brooding teen said. Remus was taken aback. What had he done?

"Happy about what? Have I broken the spell?!" he exclaimed without thinking. Oops…

"What spell?" Sirius asked gruffly. Remus sighed. Him and his big mouth.

"The Lilly, James, and Sirius, Along With Anyone Else Remus Lupin Knows All Act Like Completely Different People spell," he said in a small voice. At this Sirius burst out laughing.

"The Lilly, James, and Sirius, Along With Anyone Else Remus Lupin Knows All Act Like Completely Different People Spell? Come on. There's no such thing!" he chuckled, "Is there?" he added as an after note.

"Not that I know of," Remus admitted, "But I wouldn't put it past you to make such a thing! But you got ruled out when you started acting weird, too. Speaking of which, why the bloody hell were _you_, of all people, pursuing a girl? Don't you remember? James is the psycho maniac girl stalking marauder. You're the one who causes _other_ people to become psycho maniac stalkers! Remember?" Sirius blushed. Again. There should really be laws about this!

"Well, I used to be, but Amelia won't fall for my radiant good looks and devilish charms. It unnerves me! Especially since she happens to be the only girl in this school who I actually really like, and don't just woo into my arms for the fun of it," Remus was surprised at Sirius's depth.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her? Like a normal person, not a psycho playboy," Sirius looked shocked at this proposal.

"You mean, _actually_ talk to a girl, instead of just showing off in clever and unique ways?" he said, aghast. Remus nodded. Sirius grew even more aghast.

"I couldn't do that! It would ruin my reputation!" he exclaimed. Remus sighed. Well, guess the real Sirius was in there somewhere. "No, if that's what it would have to come to, I think I'd be better off with Daphne Nolsten. Yes, I think she's in Ravenclaw…Well, goodbye, Moony! I'm off to break into Ravenclaw Tower! Again!" He rolled his eyes, and watched as Sirius ran out the portrait hole just as James and Lilly were coming in.

They were holding hands.

"Okay, really you guys?! Is this lovey dovey business really necessary?" he cried in frustration. The two looked up, alarmed at this outburst.

"What, after all of these years of chasing Lilly, you think I'm going to run away when she finally agrees to go out with me?" James asked, incredulous.

"Well, why did you agree to go out with him anyways, Lilly?" She looked startled at being targeted.

"Well, because, h-he started acting like gentleman this year, I guess," she stammered, flustered. James gave Remus an angry look for putting his girlfriend on the spot.

"Why do you care, anyways?" he demanded. Now it was Remus' turn to feel awkward.

"Because…because…well, because everyone's changing this year! It's like you've all been put under some sort of Lilly, James, Sirius, Along With Anyone Else Remus Lupin Knows All Act Like Completely Different People spell! And it's freaking me out!"

James and Lilly started laughing.

"Why does everyone laugh whenever I say that?!!" he shouted, frustrated. They snickered even more at this.

"Remus," Lilly said once she could speak again, "We're getting older! People change. We aren't little third years anymore. We can't hide behind boys having cooties! We have to grow up a little bit!" Erg, he hated it when she made so much sense.

"Come on, mate," James said, "Let's play some Wizard Chess. I might even let you win this time!" James bragged. Well, guess he didn't completely change…

"Oh, shut up, James!" Lilly scolded.

"Sorry," James said bashfully.

Hmmm….Maybe having Lilly around wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe, just maybe, some changes could be good…

* * *

**A/N: What did everybody think? Was it awesome? Was it atrocious? Please review, and let me know what you think! I love to hear what people have to say about my work!**


End file.
